Will You be There
by Alyss Rose Heart
Summary: <html><head></head>It was a mistake, they had been able to agree on that.  The age difference was just too large.  They would just forget.  Or she would, if the little pink plus sign wasn't glaring at her from the little white stick she held.</html>
1. Preface

Will You be There

_He watched as the Maid of Honor made her way down the aisle in a beautiful, sleeveless, floor length, pale pink dress. He couldn't quite make out the girls face, but knew he knew her well. As the traditional wedding march began, he turned to see his bride walking toward him. The veil hid her face, but to him it didn't matter. He knew she was beautiful and seeing her face would just make it harder for him not to kiss her before the ceremony ended._

_ A year from now, he knew, that if you asked him to describe their wedding the only word that would come to his mind would be beautiful because he couldn't take his eyes off his bride. He could barely recall his voice, unwavering as he said "I do," for the second and, hopefully, last time in his life while he was still there, at the altar awaiting his bride's response._

_ "I do." Her answer was soft, just above a whisper, but was strong and just as unwavering. Shortly after he heard the official, cause let's face it at that point he couldn't remember the man's official title, declare them man and wife. At that point he didn't care to listen to the man. He lifted the veil over her head and bent down to kiss his new wife. The kiss was soft and their lips seemed to dance together like they were meant for the other set. _

_ When they broke apart, remembering suddenly that they were not alone. He finally took a look at his beautiful bride, but instead of Emma or some nameless women, the women standing in front of him was…_

Will Schuester sat straight up, suddenly wide awake. He looked at his left ring finger. Empty. _It was just a dream_. There was no way he would have actually married her. She was his student, there was just no way.

A sudden stirring beside him had him leaving his thoughts behind for a moment. He turned to see a completely naked Rachel Berry lying beside him, deeply asleep with a small smile on her face. He looked down, he too was completely naked.

Gently, as to not stir his beauty – wait did he really just think of Rachel as his beauty? – he got up off the bed and, silently looked around but could not find a condom. Dear God, what had he done?


	2. Chapter One: One Big Mistake

Chapter One: One Big Mistake

Rachel couldn't remember the last time she awoke feeling so content, so relaxed and happy. She didn't want the feeling to end; didn't want to open her eyes and start the day. That is until images of the previous night flashed through her mind. Her getting drunk at her boyfriend's party; calling Mr. Schue's cell, drunk and needing a ride home; Mr. Schue arriving, a bit drunk himself; the electricity that ran through them when the accidentally touched; their lips locked together her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as they made their way to his bedroom in his apartment; her losing her virginity to her teacher.

_Oh dear God, no! _She sat straight up, careful to keep the bed sheet covering her bare chest. This couldn't be happening to her, not now. Not when she had just celebrated her six month anniversary with Noah; not when prom was coming up and, little did her loving boyfriend know, she had been planning to give her virginity to him after the dance; and certainly not with her favorite teacher!

"I see you are awake," Mr. Shue said, fully clothed standing in the doorway. "How much do you remember from last night?"

"Not much, just flashes," she replied, pulling the sheet tighter around her. "What about you?"

"Nothing," he answered, keeping his distance. "I woke up a couple of hours ago to find you asleep beside me. Considering neither of us had any clothes on I put the puzzle together."

"It was a mistake; it never should have happened." Rachel felt panicked. What if Noah found out he'd never forgive her. "If anyone was to find out you'd lose your job; I'd lose Noah."

"No one's going to find out. We'll make ourselves forget."

"I can't not tell Noah something happened. He thinks I'm a virgin, that's not something I can fake."

"You have to, Rachel, for both of our sakes."

"I can't lie to him about something this big. What I can do is tell him I don't remember who I slept with, he'll be mad but I think we can get through it as long as he doesn't know who it was that I betrayed him with and it will keep you safe. That's the only way we can put this in the past; the only way you can keep your job and I could possibly keep Noah."

"Rachel…"

"No, Mr. Shue. The smaller the lie, the less likely we'll get caught. Now get out so I can get dressed and get out of here."

Mr. Shue smiled and turned before saying, "It's not like I haven't seen it before." To which Rachel replied, "It's not like you remember it."

Once he was out of sight, Rachel quickly got up and shut the door before getting dressed and rushing out of her teacher's apartment without saying goodbye. Rushing down the hall with her head down, she pulled out her cell phone and sent a quick text to Noah, praying that he would forgive her before she hit send; _Meet me at my fav café; I need to tell you something. Love, Rach_

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman only ever got up before eleven when Rachel wanted to go out for a morning date. Normally no girl would be able to get him up but she was different; she was special. So when he got a text from Rachel asking him to meet her at the only café that served soy lattes in Lima, he only groaned once before yanking off his covers and getting dressed to meet his girlfriend, even though it was only nine thirty.<p>

When he got to the café, it wasn't very crowded so it was easy enough to find Rachel. She was sitting at their usual table and the waitress was just setting their usual drinks in front of her. He smiled and heading over towards her wondering how she could glow so much after the drinking she had done the night before.

"Hey, my hot little Jewish-American princess," he said as he came up behind her. She turned and smiled as Puck leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

"Hey yourself, sleepyhead" she replied. "Don't tell me you were still asleep when you got my text."

"All right I won't," he said in a teasing tone as he sat down opposite her.

"Noah, you'll waste your life away sleeping in like that."

"As you have told me time and time again, but babe please keep your voice down, hangover, ya know."

"Drink your coffee, it should help. But I need to tell you something."

"You're not breaking up with me, are you? Cause that would defiantly not help my badass rep."

"No, Noah, I'm not breaking up with you, but you might break up with me after I tell you what I have to tell you."

"Why would I do that? You know I love you."

"And I love you, Noah. And if there's one thing I have learned from the Quinn drama of sophomore year was that the longer you keep a secret the bigger the blow up will be. Which is why I have to tell you. Being inebriatedlast night clouded my better judgment and I did something I know I will regret for the rest of my life."

"Babe you couldn't have done something that horrible, you are the sweetest, most caring, albeit annoyingly stubborn and at times one minded, girl in the entire school."

"I slept with someone, Noah. I can't remember who; all I remember are flashes, none of which show his face, and when I awoke this morning he was gone. I am so sorry, Noah."

Noah saw only red. Someone had touched his Rachel; taken the one thing only she could she wanted to give him. He got up, not being able to look at her a second longer and walked off, barely hearing her call after him.


	3. Chapter Two:Living With the Guilt

Chapter Two: Living With the Guilt/ Lusting After a Student

Rachel felt the sting of tears hit her eyes when she saw Noah leaning against the locker next to Santana's, conversing easily with her, but she wouldn't cry. She was the reason they were both hurting; she wouldn't cry in front of him; wouldn't let him know just how much she was hurting too. So she just kept her head down as she past the two glee clubbers hoping to slip by unnoticed. Unfortunately for her, Dave Karofsky had other plans.

"Berry!" His voice rang loud through the hallway and Rachel knew it was better for her to put up with whatever he wanted to say than to try to ignore him. So she forced the tears back for just a little longer and turned to face him.

"Yes, David?" Her voice was forcibly void of all emotion as she tried to control herself.

"Heard that the biggest prude in the school lost her virginity this past weekend." He was close to her, too close.

"What is it to you?"

"So rumor has it that it wasn't with Puck and you can't even remember it. I thought I'd offer a more… memorable night."

"And I thought I told you to stay away from my girl, Karofsky." Puck was suddenly beside, her pulling close while shoving Dave back.

"Dude, she cheated on you."

"That's none of your business. Neither is the way we handle it, but you even look at her again and I swear to whatever higher power you believe in that I'll pummel your ass, got it?"

"Whatever, dude, her loss."

Rachel waited several moments as Karofsky walked away before saying anything.

"You didn't have to do that, Noah," she said quietly to her boyfriend, "but thank you." She wouldn't look at him, opting to keep her head down, and contemplated turning back toward her attended direction.

"Rach, look at me," he said, his hand reaching out and touching her arm. She hesitated, just a moment before complying, the tears she held back for so long now cascading down her cheeks. His face softened immediately; placing both hands on either side of her face and gently wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "I know I've been angry, but you're still my girl, that hasn't changed."

"Will it?" It was a simple question really, and she had the right to know. She wasn't trying to hope that he'd say no, but still, his hesitation gave her some hope.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "I don't want it to but I don't know. What you did…"

"Was horrible and unforgiveable. At least that was how it was with Finn, but that was different. I didn't love him like I love you. Can't we just try to work this out? Please? "

"And what if I can't forgive you can't trust you?"  
>"Then I guess we'd go our separate ways."<p>

"I don't want that."

"Then we try?"

He nodded. "We try."

* * *

><p>Mr. Schuester was dreading fifth period and, much to his dismay, glee rehearsal. Seeing Rachel again for the first, and second, time since that morning was going to be awkward, of that he was sure. He was also sure that Rachel wouldn't be the first one to enter the class room like usual. Which is why he was surprised to see her at her desk five minutes before lunch ended, before even he returned from break. Quickly, he closed the door and made his way to the back side of the desk in front of hers.<p>

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"We have to keep up appearances, Mr. Schuester," she answered keeping her voice low. "If I start coming to class later than usual, then people will get suspicious. The school already knows that I was unfaithful to Noah, we don't need people thinking that I'm lying about not remembering who with, especially if they think it's you."

"Then why are you here so early, won't that make people, like Puck, suspicious?"

"Noah believes I'm here to discuss a song I have chosen to sing for glee. Of course that was a little white lie. I rarely let you help me pick a song for glee but I lead him to believe that I was wondering if the song was appropriate. Truly I needed to get this first meeting after the fact thing over with. Noah and I are trying to work past this indiscretion of mine and having an awkward glee rehearsal between the two of us would send up a red flag, so to speak. Then, of course, I had to tell you why I would still be the first to class and that explains why I am here so early."

Will only nodded as he contemplated what she had said. She and Puck were trying to make things right between them. He didn't understand, nor wanted to understand, why it felt like a dagger had just been plunged into his heart. It had to have been due to the fact that it was he, not Noah Puckerman, that had taken this beautiful girl's virginity and not that he actually felt a longing for her.

He made his way to his desk just as Puck made a beeline for a now upset looking Rachel.

"Apparently _Genetic Repo Man_ is a bit graphic for a high school glee club performance." Her voice was whiny and Mr. Schue couldn't help but marvel at what a great actress she actually was. Puck chuckled at her dismay while shaking his head.

"I still can't believe you've seen that movie. With all the gore in it."

"It's a musical, Noah, and the songwriting is just genius, all that other stuff is just filler." He chuckled again before leaning down and kissing her forehead, and though he knew it was as intimate as they would get for at least a couple of days, he couldn't help but feel smug that he had caused this rift in the once happy couple.

_Dear Lord, I'm lusting after a student,_ Will thought as the bell rang and Puck left to go to what he presumed to be the younger male's next class.


	4. Chapter Three: Three Months Later

Chapter Three: Three Months Later and A Doctor's Appointment

Rachel dug around her large purse until she found the baggie holding the white stick with the two pink lines that seemed to love to glare at her, while waiting for the official results in the small sterile examination room of a free clinic a couple towns away from her home. How could they have been so stupid? How could she have believed that the Lord would let her off the hook so easily?

She and Noah were finally getting back to where they were before her stupid drunken indiscretion. And now her she was, waiting to hear whether or not she was pregnant with her teacher's child. Why hadn't she thought of the morning after pill? Oh, that's right, because she just had to tell Noah the semi-truth before a different version got out, before her courage ran out. _What am I going to do?_

A soft knock followed by the doctor interrupted her thoughts.

"Your test results are back, Miss Berry," Dr. Brady begun, not looking up from his clipboard. "And it would seem that your at home pregnancy test was indeed accurate. Congratulations. Here are some free samples of pregnancy vitamins, when you run out you can but some more at your local pharmacy. Normally we would do an ultrasound to find out about how far along you are but we understand if you would rather wait until you have found an OB/GYN."

"I – I think I will wait," Rachel began, the gravity of her situation quickly sinking in. "I know how far along I am since there was only the one time and I think the father should be there, if he wants to be. I haven't even told him yet."

"We should also discuss you options."

"I'm keeping the baby. I could never go through with an abortion and as an adopted child myself, I know what it's like to grow not knowing where you come from, I could never do that to a child of my own."

"Are you sure about this, Miss Berry? You're still quite young; this decision changes your future entirely."

"The decision was made the moment I conceived, doctor." With that said, Rachel stuffed the baggie and the vitamins into her purse and left the room, wonder how she was going to tell Noah, her dads, and, most importantly, Mr. Schuester.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was not known for her subtle moments, they were as few and far between as the times she didn't fight for the solos she thought were rightfully hers. She also rarely zoned out during class or glee rehearsal. So when she didn't speak up in class and completely ignored both Noah and himself throughout glee, Mr. Schuester knew something was on her mind. He dismissed his club members early, thinking Puck would get whatever was bothering her, while praying he wouldn't get her to fess up.<p>

The last three months had been torturous for him. The dream of his and Rachel's wedding day showed up nearly every night and the feeling of ill will upon her relationship with Puck grew every day. Watching as they rebuilt the trust that he had helped shatter made the unwanted green monster arise in him more quickly each time he saw them together. He hated himself for it, but he knew that his feelings for the young, talented girl were more than just lust for her.

Will went to his office as his students gathered their belongings to leave. Leaning over his desk, he distracted himself by grading tests from the day before. He kept himself so focused on his task, not allowing his mind to wander to the star he was helping to make, that he hadn't heard someone enter, and shut the door behind them, nearly five minutes after he left the choir room, nor notice the presence of another person in the room until a white stick in a baggie landed on the paper he was currently grading. Noticing immediately that it was a positive at home pregnancy test, he looked up to find a very serious but sadden, Rachel.

"We need to talk."


End file.
